A Change of the Script
by Tulilly
Summary: After finding out the true purpose of the Wardens, Lyna Mahariel feels trapped by the stone walls. Growing up on plains and in forests she feels she can't remain in Redcliffe Castle, she needs air. By not going back to her room she doesn't have the discussion with Morrigan. What will the witch of the wilds so? How will this affect the coming days?
1. Chapter 1

I truly enjoyed playing Dragon Age but it always bothered me that regardless of the race and history of the character you play they all react the same after talking to Riordan. I know there are certain limitations to games, but that's why there's Fanfiction and imagination. I can't remember the exact dialogue.

Unfortunately I don't own Dragon Age or the Characters.

**A Change to the Script**

Lyna Mahariel, Dalish Elf and Grey Warden couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had always wondered why it had to be a Grey Warden that had to slay the Archdemon and now she knew. If anyone but a Grey warden killed the Archdemon then the Blight would continue, but if a Grey Warden delivered the killing blow then the old god soul would enter the Grey Warden and they would both die. There was no way that she was going to let Alistair take that blow. After everything they had been through, Fen-harel take her if she did.

"I will take the final blow." she announced. She felt Alistair stiffen behind her but refused to turn to him. Instead she kept eye contact with Riordan.

"It is brave of you to volunteer but the duty is mine. I am nearer to my Calling than you." the older man said somberly. "but let us not worry on this for now. First we must get the Archdemons attention".

The three Wardens spoke for a while longer, throwing ideas around until Riordan declared that they should get some rest. Once in the hallway Alistair strode past Lyna heading towards his chamber. She knew he was angry that she had volunteered to take the final blow should anything happen to Riordan. Lyna knew that it was the only option. She would not put her life above that of the country or of the man that she still loved. Alistair was going to be a good King, she could feel it.

Looking up, Lyna saw that she had stopped walking just around the corner from the chambers that she had been given by Arl Eamon. Her legs refused to move as she could not bring herself to go to them. For an Elf that had been raised in the woods and plains she felt suffocated by the walls. Though she had slept in buildings before, she had always felt more at home at camp with the sky, the stars and moon overhead.

The young Warden found herself walking once again, this time to the exit of the castle. Knowing she would find no rest within the walls she made her way to the camp of Dalish Elves that had joined their army.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Morrigan had thought that waiting for Lyna in her chambers would be a good idea as she needed to speak with her. In truth, she had wanted to tell her about the ritual for some time but had not thought either of the Wardens would believe her. When she had seen Alistair striding to his chambers, grim faced, she knew that Riordan had told them the real role of the Grey Wardens.

Knowing her young and impulsive friend would volunteer to be the one to take the final blow Morrigan knew that she had to tell her now of the ritual which could save her life. In all her life she had made no friends until this young Dalish Elf had appeared and found her way into her heart. Morrigan saw Lyna as more of a sister and didn't want such a dire fate for the young woman.

As the light from the candles started to fade Morrigan started to worry. _Where is Lyna? She should have been back some time ago._ Venturing into the hallway she asked a passing servant if she had seen the Warden. She was informed that the Warden had left the castle some time ago and had not returned.

"Blast and damnation." the witch cursed under her breath. She felt that she should have foreseen this turn of events. The Elven Warden was raised without walls of stone, just like Morrigan herself to some extent. If **she** was feeling trapped the Warden would be feeling worse.

Knowing she was left with only one other option she walked down the hallway and hesitantly knocked on another chamber door.

"Morrigan?!" Alistair said, surprise and wariness obvious on his face. "What do I owe this unfortunate pleasure? Weren't you lurking outside Lynas chamber earlier?"

"I did indeed go to speak with Lyna, however, our fearless leader did not return to her chambers. Thus I am here". Noting the confused look on the warriors face she continued. "As I am unable to speak with whom I wished I must speak with you and we do not have mush time".

"What do you mean?" The seriousness with which Alistair spoke gave Morrigan a sliver of hope. The warrior was a fool but he seemed to have his moments. He was strong, determined and, if she was truly honest with herself, rather attractive. She could see why Lyna was attracted to him, not that she would ever admit it. He also cared for her friend and this was what Morrigan clung to.

"What if I were to tell you that there was a way to kill the Archdemon without a Grey Warden being sacrificed." she asked carefully.

"I'd ask why the Grey Wardens don't know about it?" he replied, instantly suspicious whilst moving to allow her into the chambers. Morrigan knew he would be, which was one of the reasons she would rather have spoken with Lyna first. The two had become good friends and the witch knew the rogue would have heard her out. She was slightly relieved that they were moving this conversation into the chambers as this was not something that should be discussed where everyone could hear.

"They have not heard of it as it is old magic." she said, noting how he bristled and tensed at this. As an ex Templar she would have expected no less. She had been wary of approaching him as she suspected he would be opposed to the use of magic, which did not bode well with the next part as they loathed each other. As the witch explained about the ritual she could see the emotions flitting over his face going from shock to disgust. This was another reason she would have preferred to speak with Lyna first. The Dalish could have convinced him that this was the best recourse. Finally she told him of the child that would be conceived from the ritual. The colour drained from Alistairs face and he stood spluttering at her.

"You want me to... With you? And that will... Are you MAD?! This is a joke right? Zevran put you up to this didn't he!" She didn't reply, just stood and watched him. This would have been funny if time had not been short and the consequences so dire. The warrior sat heavily on his bed, head in his hands. "The Maker has a sick sense of humor." he said mournfully.

Deciding that there was only really one way to convince him to go through the ritual she chose her words carefully. "If Riordan does not succeed in making the final blow, what do you think will happen? Do you truly believe Lyna will let you deliver the final blow? After all she has done and sacrificed to put you on the throne? No. She will take that task on herself, and not just because you are soon to be the King. She will do so because, for some reason that I cannot comprehend, she loves you. She will die for you and you will be unable to stop her".

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alistair wanted to deny what Morrigan had just said but found that he could not. He knew Lyna would find a way to take the final blow. When she had announced as much to Riordan he had wanted to shout at her and refuse her the option. He was immensely glad when Riordan had said that it was his duty. When he had returned to his chamber he had been unable to rest. He had wanted to see Lyna but after seeing Morrigan entering her chambers he had decided to wait. Unable to rest he had time to think. He had not spoken to the rogue since he had broken off their relationship. Truly he wished that he could have done things differently but with the new course that was now laid out for him there was no choice, Despite being a Grey Warden, helping lead the fight against the blight, putting the heir of Marric on the throne **and **stopping a civil war, she was still an Elf. That small detail had power to destroy everything that they had worked so hard to accomplish regardless of his feelings. The people of Ferelden would never accept an Elf as Queen.

He felt the biggest fool in Ferelden to let his rose go but it was too late. She had distanced herself after that terrible night. He still remembered her reaction when he had ended things. The anger and hurt that shone in her eyes, then the look of horror as she called him a Shemlen. The use of that name alone told him how much he had hurt her. It was a name she had not used towards a human for some time. Now she called him 'Your Majesty' or, when with their friends, just 'Alistair', never 'Ali' or 'Ma-vhenan' or 'Emma lath'.

When Morrigan entered his chambers and told him of the ritual, instinct kicked in and he tried to laugh it off. Upon seeing that she was serious he was conflicted. He loved Lyna with all his heart and would gladly give his life for her, but would he be willing to lay with the swamp witch to save his Dalish rose? It was a lot to decide, mainly because it would produce a child.

Sitting down heavily he realised he was already decided on his answer. He knew Lyna would find a way to keep him from sacrificing himself, she was nothing if not stubborn. He also knew that he would do anything to stop her from sacrificing herself, even this ritual. Even so, there was still something that he had to know.

"About this child?" he asked carefully.

"Do not worry, no-one will know that you are the father. We shall leave once the battle is over and with any luck you shall never see us again." Morrigan answered calmly.

"Why would you want a child?" Something wasn't adding up, almost as though he was missing a large piece of the puzzle.

"Some things are worth preserving." the witch answered simply.

No one had ever called Alistair the sharpest of minds but he caught on fairly quickly. "The old god soul." he said, thinking out loud. "A Grey Warden has to kill the Archdemon to attract the soul, but if a baby was conceived with the taint then the taint would be stronger and shine like a beacon. The old god soul would be attracted to it like a moth to a flame. It could even stay whole and not destroy the vessel". Seeing the look on Morrigans face was enough to confirm his deduction.

"That is the theory. It is only the taint that drives the soul mad. Imagine what we could learn, the knowledge the old god possesses. But the choice is yours. I will not and could not force you to do this".

Looking at the witch he saw how serious she was. Running his hands through his hair he knew his decision was the same even with this new information. It was a choice that would mean his heart would live, even if she never spoke to him again. Knowing he was making a choice that would affect more than his own life he uttered one single word.

"Alright".


	2. Chapter 2

**A Change of the Script.**

**Chapter 2.**

As the night passed into day and the sun rose Lyna stood next to the campfire in the Dalish camp. Although she had enjoyed her time with the People she had felt slightly separated from them. The past year away from her clan had changed her. She was no longer naive to the world as her position as a Grey Warden, one Dalish very seldom took, had forced her to see things on a much different scale. The prejudices of the races now seemed foolish to her. Looking around the camps in the area she let out a deep sigh. All races had camped separate. Dalish Elves had camped near the trees, Humans close to the town, Dwarves near the rocky outcroppings and even the City Elves had pitched their own camp, though it was near to the Humans. The Mages had camped in the more open space of the field with the Templar's camped in an almost barrier around them.

_If we can't camp together how do we fight together?_ She thought. Another problem that she knew they would face was the animosity between the Mages, including Mages from the Dalish, and the Templar's as well as the other Humans. Shaking her head sadly she mulled over the problem. _There must be a way..._ As she surveyed the gathered forces she saw her friends Zevran, Leliana and Sten walking towards the town. Leliana was laughing at something Zevran had said whilst Sten looked on impassive as ever apart from the slight shake of his head every so often. As she watched she saw Wynne join them from the Mage camp. They were heading to the tavern for breakfast. An idea started to form in Lynas mind as she watched her friends. She would need to speak to Arl Eamon and Alistair before they started their March to Denerim. Glancing back at her friends, who were now entering the tavern, Lyna wished she could join them but she knew that if they didn't sort this out soon then the war may already be lost. Turning, the Warden headed back to the castle with determination in her step.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The army was making good progress to Denerim. Lyna couldn't help but feel proud of her idea as it seemed to be working. The scouting groups that they had formed were made up of someone from each with a Mage and Templar joining each. For the first couple of hours things had been difficult with the old prejudices on all sides but things had settled down fairly quickly and now they were working well together. Things were far from perfect and there were still some disagreements but they were definitely better. In order to try and help the scout teams work together, Lyna had been joining them for the first couple of hours.

When she had first suggested the mixed teams Arl Eamon had said, in rather polite terms, that it wouldn't work whilst Alistair had agreed that it was worth a try. She was glad that it was working and felt proud that they could work together, even if not fully trusting each other. The rogue had another reason for joining the scout teams. Since the meeting to plan the march Alistair had seemed to be wanting to talk with her. He hadn't said anything outright but she could tell. Still feeling embarrassed and ashamed of the way that she had reacted, even slightly angry at the situation, Lyna had been avoiding him as much as possible. It hadn't been difficult as there was still quite a lot to do, especially before they set off. Now she and Zevran were doing a little scouting of their own whilst the army rested.

Their numbers were still increasing as they traveled due to people joining them. Humans and Dwarves from some villages and towns and even more Dalish from the forests were seeking them out. Lyna and Zevran were currently scouting the forests that the army were camped beside. It wasn't an official scouting mission as Lyna had convinced the Antivan Crow to join her so that she could avoid Alistair yet again.

"You know my dear Warden, you cannot avoid him forever." Zevrans silky voice said into the comfortable silence, unknowingly voicing her own thoughts.

Sighing heavily, Lyna tossed a tired look at the Crow. She had grown close with the assassin during their journey and though he had started out flirtatious she had come to see him as more of a brother and confidant. The flirting had morphed into teasing and Zevran was protective of Lyna as a brother would be. Because of this change Lyna knew that she wouldn't be able to lie to him.

"I can try." she replied wryly. Zevran merely gave her an unamused look that said 'I don't believe you'. Sighing yet again Lyna moved a branch out of her way and, with a slight smirk, let it snap back at Zevran who nimbly dodged it.

"My dear Warden, that was most rude." he laughed as he caught up to her. Moving around her he stopped facing her, a concerned look replacing the mirth that had been there mere seconds ago. "I know that you are hurting, my friend, but I do think that you should speak with him. It might help you. I am certain that he is hurting just as much as you".

"I know Zev. You're right, really, but..." she trailed off at a loss for what to say. "I knew that by making sure Alistair was King we couldn't stay together. I know that even if he tried to make me Queen the Humans would probably try to kill me. They would never accept an Elf as their Queen. Creators Zev, I don't know what I was thinking would happen. I should never have let myself get involved but..."

"You love him." Zev cut in to Lyna's rambling. There was no joking laughter in his voice, just certainty and understanding. "He is the one man you would give your life for and for that reason alone you should speak to him, before we arrive at the city or you may regret it".

Giving her friend a resigned smile, she conceded the point. She knew that she would have to speak to Alistair before they arrived at Denerim. If Lyna were truly honest with herself she would admit that she was just scared. She had loved once before Alistair and it had nearly broken her when Tamlen met his fate. Though the circumstances were different with Alistair, she knew that if she survived this battle she would once again be broken.

"I know Zev." she sighed. "I'll talk to him. Before we arrive at the city." she added, seeing Zevran's serious expression.

"Ah, good." the Antivan said with a grin forming. "And now I have your word, shall we rejoin the mighty Ferelden army, my dear Warden?"

The two Elven rogues took one last survey of the surrounding area and then started back to the army they had gathered. As they walked Lyna knew that she would need to speak with Alistair, the sooner the better. _But how do you say goodbye to your heart?_

O-o-o-o-o-o

Once they arrived back to camp Zevran headed off to join Wynne, Oghren and Leliana. The army had made a temporary camp to rest and plan for the last part of the march. Five scouting teams, as well as Lyna and Zevran, had been sent to scout the area for any sign of the Darkspawn horde. As the Warden walked through camp she recognized the teams that had been sent. All were back and resting. She spotted the leaders of each team making their way back from the makeshift tent that they were using as a war room. Making her way towards the tent she nodded to the scout leaders, who saluted her according to their customs.

Though she had worked hard this last year she was still not used to such reverence. Growing up in the clan she was used to earning the respect of other Dalish and she had experienced the disgust and hatred of the Humans who had looked no further than her pointed ears and Valaslin. Now, those same Humans were saluting and bowing to her and showing such respect that it staggered the Elf. It wasn't just the Humans either. The Dwarves, the Mages, even the Templar's all seemed to be treating her with great honours. The Dalish that had joined were insistent on meeting her and praising what she had accomplished. Some of the Elves form the Alienage and Circle had been asking her about her life growing up Dalish and about her travels. It was incredibly overwhelming for her. Though there was still some who showed animosity to her most seemed grateful for her part in this fight.

When she felt too overwhelmed she would find herself with her friends that she had been with for the past year. Lyna treasured the time that she spent with her companions and had grown to think of them as her new clan, as strange as that seemed. Glancing around she saw them gathered together around their own campfire. Oghren seemed to be sharpening his axe whilst eyeing her Mabari, Falon, carefully. Smiling slightly she turned her attention back to her destination. Approaching the tent the rogue could hear Bann Teagan and Alistair's voices drifting through the canvas.

"See reason Alistair". Teagans voice sounded tired and frustrated, as though this debate had been going on for some time. "You are soon to be our King, the last of your line. Can't you understand...".

"Exactly!" Alistair's voice cut Teagon off mid sentence. "I understand what you're worried about but I will not stay back safe and sound whilst others go into battle". Alistair sounded frustrated but determined. This argument had been going on since before leaving Redcliffe. Arl Eamon had even tried to keep the future King there but the ex Templar refused outright.

"I didn't say to stay out of the battle." Teagan implored. "Perhaps, stay with the forces at the gate?"

"Which is just as bad as staying behind. I may be about to become King but I am a Grey Warden first. I promised I would do my duty as a Warden before I would take the throne. What kind of leader would I be if I did not uphold my word?" Alistair said passionately.

Standing outside the tent flaps, Lyna could hear the stubbornness lacing every word and could picture the frown on her fellow wardens face and the fire in his eyes. One thing that she knew about Alistair was that if he was decided on something there was precious little that would change his mind. She could understand why Teagan and Eamon were concerned, but she knew how good a warrior he was. She had seen it in battle and when they had trained together and, selfishly, she wanted him by her side in this final battle. _I just have to make sure he doesn't make the final strike._

"A cautious one." Teagan said, still arguing with the stubborn soon to be King.

"Cautious?!" Alistair's' disbelieving voice floated out to her. "I will not stand at the back and let others fight my battles for me".

Knowing that this debate could go on through the night, and that soon more than just the few near the tent would be able to hear as their voices were growing louder, Lyna decided to enter the tent. As she pulled back the canvas both men fell silent.

Teagan looked as though an ally had just entered and was about to speak, no doubt to try and get her to convince Alistair to stay behind, when Lyna decided to stop him before he began. Saluting formally in the Dalish style, both arms crossed over her chest with a slight bow, she addressed the men before her.

"I do not mean to intrude, your Majesty. We have finished scouting the vicinity of the forest to the direct east of us. There appears to be no sign of Darkspawn or any large predators. I think that they may be fully focused on Denerim. I would recommend moving on before daybreak". Lyna had noticed that as she had addressed Alistair the slight smile that had been forming on his face had fallen. The hurt that had passed over his face had been quickly hidden under a mask of formality. In the rogues opinion, Alistair was starting to become too good at hiding his emotions, though she knew that it was inevitable. He could not pretend to be a fool any longer, for she knew a keen mind was within him.

"A wise plan, thank you Warden." Teagan responded, nodding his head. "Perhaps you could convince our future King to plan as wisely".

"Teagan, I will not..." Alistair began only to be cut off.

"I do not think that Alistair should stay behind." she said, reluctant to be brought into this argument. "We will need all the Grey Wardens that we have". Seeing the look on the Bann's face she continued, passion lacing her voice. "Would you have your people follow a King who does not uphold an oath made? Alistair made an oath to the Grey Wardens long before he was even considered as King. Would you truly have him break such an oath? Would your people trust him to rule if he did?"

"I uh... Well ummm..." Teagan seemed at a loss for what to say. Collecting himself he nodded and smiled at her. A knowing and admiring smile gracing his handsome features. "Well met, my Lady Warden. You truly have a quick mind and quite a way with words. It is such a shame that I did not meet you sooner." he said with such charm that Lyna felt the tips of her ears warm slightly. It was obvious that Alistair had not learnt how to speak to women from Teagan.

"I only speak as I believe." she replied. "But if you don't mind I would like to rest. I have only just returned and would like something to eat before Oghren or Sten eat it all". Bowing once more Lyna left the tent before either man could say more. As much as she had resolved to speak with Alistair, now was not the time.

Approaching her friends, the Warden saw that Sten had move to sit with Oghren and was sharpening his sword, Asala. Wynne and Leliana were sat with Morrigan sorting potions and poultices whilst Zevran was sat eating the broth that had been made, Falon sat watching, his own bowl empty. Lyna saw the Golem, Shale, standing just a little away from the group, a group of Dwarves standing nervously nearby, curiosity evident in their eyes.

Smiling warmly, she decided to join Zevran as she felt her stomach tighten with hunger. On her approach the Antivan held a bowl of the stew out to her, having been keeping it aside for her.

"Ma seranas." she said, accepting the bowl and settling herself next to Falon. "I'm glad someone saved me something".

"Ah, my dear Warden, I would not allow you to go hungry. Though the way the Dwarf eats, anyone is lucky to eat." the assassin laughed. Hearing a grumbled response from said Dwarf with what sounded like 'blasted, pointy eared' the assassin laughed that much harder. After a few moments the laughter calmed down. "How is our dear King?" he asked after retrieving his composure.

"Arguing once again with Teagan. He still refuses to stay out of the battle and the Bann is still trying to convince him." Lyna sighed. "I do not think this argument will be won by the Bann". A small grin forming on her face at the scene that she had just witnessed.

"Most certainly not." Zevran agreed. "Alistair is rather stubborn when he wishes to be. I would not be surprised if they were still arguing whilst we wade into battle." he laughed.

Lyna couldn't help the mental picture that came to her of such a scene and started laughing too.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alistair finally managed to get away from Teagan. Since Redcliffe Eamon and Teagan had been trying to convince him not to join the battle. Every time either had gotten him alone it started. He was glad that Eamon had stayed at Redcliffe. He knew that they were trying to protect the royal blood line but this was ridiculous. He had been glad when Lyna had interrupted with her report from her unscheduled scouting trip. Since the meeting with Riordan, Alistair had noticed Lyna was avoiding him. In truth he had been conflicted himself. He wanted to speak with her but was unsure whether to tell her about Morrigan and the ritual. Maybe it was for the best if he did not as there was no guarantee that it would work. Morrigan herself had admitted that she wasn't even completely sure. It was old magic but that was no guarantee.

As he left the war tent Alistair looked around the assembled troops. Some were resting in their tents whilst others kept watch. He felt the need to pinch himself as he surveyed the gathered forces. It had only been a year since Ostagar, since being branded as traitors, and now here they were, all of Ferelden, or as much as possible, ready to take on the blight and end it, him being the next King and Lyna... Well, she had been the one to amass this force through reason and talking, only using violence when absolutely necessary. _Lyna would stop this blight through sheer force of will if she could._ He thought, catching sight of her sitting with Zevran. He remembered when they had first met the assassin. Though he had argued against bringing him with them Lyna had insisted the Antivan could be useful. He hadn't liked the charm and sexuality that had oozed from the Crow, especially when it was aimed at the Dalish Warden. Jealousy would continuously reared it's ugly head even though he was too afraid to make a real move himself. It had taken a little while before he could finally give her the rose he had found in Lothering and admit his feelings to her. Needles to say he was surprised to find she returned them. _And now I have to let her go. _He thought sadly.

He had had this debate with Eamon when Alistair had been put in line for the throne. The older man had seen how the two young Wardens looked at each other. Alistair had known that if he was made King then he couldn't stay with Lyna. Eamon had suggested making her his mistress, apparently most royals did so including Marric. Alistair refused this idea immediately as he felt this would demean her and everything she had worked so hard for. He would never treat her like that and had made sure that Eamon knew.

Shaking himself back to the present he saw that Lyna was making her way to her tent. _Probably to freshen up and get some rest._ He thought as he headed towards his own tent. He had not had any time to himself since they left Redcliffe. Tired and knowing they would have to break camp before sunrise, Alistair decided it would be best to just get some sleep. Nodding to the guards that Teagan had insisted on posting outside his tent, as a precaution, he entered. Though he had said he would be fine in the tent he had used all year Eamon and Teagan had refused. As a result he was now in a tent that was large enough to stand in and would have slept at least four people. There was a full cot and even a table and chair. The table was already covered in documents which Alistair had piled to one side. As he passed the table he was surprised to see a slip of parchment in the middle of the tidy side. Curious, he picked it up and unfolded it. In a rather neat script it simply said:

Meet me in the forest.

Lyna.

Gently he placed the note into his pack and glanced at the cot. _No rest tonight. _He thought wistfully, though he didn't mind overly. This might be the last time for him to speak to Lyna in private for some time. Shifting slightly in his armour he headed back out of the tent to the forest.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

After finishing her stew Lyna had quickly excused herself from Zevrans company and went to her tent. She had yet to see Alistair leave the war tent which meant she still had time. Pulling out parchment, ink and quill she quickly penned a note to Alistair and as the ink dried she cleaned herself up with a damp cloth. After pulling her long honey brown hair back into one long braid she grabbed the note and using her stealth abilities she made her way to the royal tent. Unnoticed, she ducked under the canvas and placed the note on the table where he was sure to see it. Quickly she left the same way that she had entered and returned to her companions, settling herself once again next to Zevran and Falon. After a short while she spotted Alistair leave the war tent. Deciding to wait a moment she laughed and joked with Zevran. It helped to relax her and she could almost forget the upcoming battle. Finally she decided to return to her tent, even if not for long. With a brief nod she left Zevran sharpening his daggers and made her way to her tent, missing the slight knowing look in the Antivans eyes. Making sure that everything except the tent was packed and ready to go she reached into a small pocket at the side of her pack and pulled out a small object from within, placing it on the palm of her hand. It was a small figure of a Halla that had been carved from Ironbark and was attached to a leather cord so that it could be worn around the neck. It had been a gift from Ashalla on the day she had received her Valaslin. She had treasured it and kept it close to her. Now she felt that she wanted someone else to have it. Exiting the tent Lyna saw that Zevran was still seeing to his daggers. Quickly she went to his tent and slipped inside. Gently she placed the Halla onto his bedroll where he would see it. Though they had been raised in different worlds she had grown to see him as a brother and best friend. She had grown close to all her companions but had felt a kinship with the Elven assassin.

Quietly she slipped back out of the tent and glanced around. Everything seemed as before and she prided herself on not being caught by Zevran. They had a running tally on who could sneak by the other the most. Preparing herself for the meeting with Alistair the Warden took a deep calming breath and headed into the forest to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while. Been meaning to finish this story but things have been happening in life. With everything going on I thought I'd get back to it. Thank you to those reading and I hope you're enjoying it. Will definitely be updating soon. Anyway...On we go...

**A Change of the Script.**

**Chapter 3.**

Alistair made his way through the forest, using his Warden senses to find Lyna. He hadn't gone very far in when he could sense the taint in her blood ahead and to the left. Carefully, he headed in that direction. Knowing that this was the area that Lyna and Zevran had scouted he was fairly sure that it was Lyna he could sense and not Darkspawn. _Though with my luck of late I wouldn't be surprised if it were Darkspawn._ He thought wryly.

The night sky was clear of clouds and a near full moon shone down through the canopy of trees making it easy for Alistair to see where he was going, though nothing could prepare him for the view he found entered a small clearing. There, sat perched on a fallen tree, her long honey brown hair, looking tinted silver by the moonlight, in a braid down her back, sat Lyna. She was facing away from him but he could imagine a few wisps of hair framing her delicate features. Even knowing that she would be aware of his presence, the warrior still made a point of rustling some dried leaves with his foot as he moved had never been good with words so it was no surprise whenhe couldn't think of what to say.

"I'm sorry". Lyna was the first to break the silence, her voice sad and heavy.

"For what?" Alistair asked, surprised and confused. He couldn't understand why Lyna felt the need to apologise.

"I should not have said what I did." the Elf said as she hung her head in shame. "I knew that by putting you forward as King we would not be able to stay together but I did so anyway. Ferelden needs you and I...I cannot be selfish" she finished, still facing away from him. Hearing her explain herself in such a sad and desperate tone, Alistair moved towards her. "You did not deserve the words I said. You have been nothing but true with your feelings and have supported me through the many challenges we have faced and I threw it all in your face. I should not have..."

Alistair couldn't bare to hear her berate herself so silenced her in the only way he ever could. Stopping directly in front of her he cupped her cheek in his warm calloused hand and guided her face close to his. The feeling of her lips on his was something he couldn't describe and never wanted to end.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lyna had planned to be calm, but upon sensing Alistair enter the clearing she couldn't stop apologising. She felt truly awful about what she had said, knowing he didn't really deserve it. Suddenly she found herself unable to speak as Alistair's lips sealed over hers. The kiss started slow and gentle but soon, due to time apart and intense longing for each other, it became much more intense. Alistair's lips were insistant and Lyna felt as though a fire were bering lit within her very soul. By the time they parted for air the warrior had pulled the rogue tightly against him and one hand had found it's way into her hair whilst her hands had made their way around his neck. She was on her toes being supported by Alistairs other arm around her waist.

Glancing up at his eyes she noticed a twinkle and a smirk gracing his handsome face. Feeling a matching smirk on her own face she let out a small giggle.

"It's a shame we're in our armour." Alistair said, his voice low and husky, laced heavily with passion and slight humour as he added "Or at least that I'm in armour". His eyes roving over her body daringly, taking in the Dalish armour that she had chosen to wear. The short armoured leather skirt revealing her tanned, lightly muscular legs with the armoured leather chest piece revealing her well toned midsection and arms.

Playfully she hit him on the shoulder, then realising their compromising position, she tried to disentangle herself from him but found his arm holding her even tighter against him.

"Alistair, please! What if someone sees? This could ruin your position!" she said trying, but not whole heartedly, to squirm out of his hold.

"I think we'll be alright for a little while." the soon to be King said calmly, his voice not having lost the husky sound. "I saw Zevran and Sten as I came to meet you. I think they may have our privacy covered".

"Oh..." the rogue said intelligently. She thought she had been discreet but apparently the assassin was much more observant than he let on. He must have noticed her sneak out of camp. The only thing that she couldn't figure out was how he had gotten Sten to help. She didn't realise she had voiced this thought out loud until she heard a chuckle coming from above her.

"He did have some cookies. No idea where Zevran would have gotten them but bribing with sweets wins Sten's help most of the time." Alistair said, chuckling lightly.

They stood for a while longer wrapped in each others arms, both knowing that it wouldn't...couldn't last but neither wanting to be the first to pull away. They relished the comfort and strength that they gained from the other, the warmth and familiarity of being wrapped up in someone that they loved with their whole heart. After what felt like an eternity but in reality was too short a time Lyna slowly pulled herself from his embrace but kept one hand on his arm.

"I have something that I would like you to have." she said gently. "We don't know what will happen, Even if we do both survive we will be seperated, but I just wanted you to have this". Slowly Lyna removed a cord from around her neck and placed it in Alistair's hand. On the cord was a simple silver band with an Elvish design etched onto it. "It was my fathers. Keeper Marathari gave it to me when I was young. She told me that my mother had given it to him on the day that they were joined. I know that we cannot stay together but... I want you to have my fathers ring to remind you of me." she said softly as she gently closed his hand around the gift and pushed it closer to him. She had worn the ring around her neck from the moment Keeper Marathari had given it to her and knew that she wanted Alistair to have it as he did her heart. She felt her resolve strengthen. Without a shadow of a doubt, she would make sure that Alistair will survive this coming battle, Fen Harel take her if anything were to happen to him.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alistair was lost for words. The ring that Lyna had placed in his hand was simple in design but was beautifully and expertly crafted. He understood that this ring held more significance than a simple 'keep it to remember me' gift. In giving him this ring Alistair knew that Lyna was really giving him her heart. Slowly, almost reverantly, he raised his arms and placed the cord around his own neck. Feeling his fingers brush the chain of his mothers locket he carefully unlatched it and brought placed it gently around the Dalish's slender neck.

"Please keep this safe for me." he said, smiling lovingly down at his Dalish rose. Knowing she was about to protest he claimed her lips again. All thoughts left their minds and feelings reigned, fire burning beneath both Wardens as they let their passion for each other burn bright.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arriving in Denerim Lyna couldn't believe her eyes. Darkspawn were everywhere. At least a quarter of the city seemed to be in flames. The Ferelden army had stopped not far from the city where Alistair had given a speech to the gathered forces. She had been so very proud of him. He had proven himself a true leader, Warden and King. The gathered forces had visibly gained confidance as he had spoken and when he had mentioned her she could see the Dalish that had joined the army visibly swell with pride.

The fight to the gates had been tough but they had made it. Lyna had noticed that all of her companions had stayed fairly close to each other, covering each others backs. Once they had secured the gates Riordan had gone to find the Archdemon whilst Lyna chose a group to go with her into the city and find the Darkspawn Generals. They had agreed that a small group would be able to make their way easier through the city as the gates would also need defending. Knowing that if she decided to leave Alistair at the gates he would have followed her anyway, and if truth be told she really did want him in this fight as a Warden. It was tricky deciding who else she should take but in the end she had chosen Wynne and Zevran to accompany her and Alistair. She had known that no matter who was chosen to go with her the others would feel left out, and as she spoke to each of them before entering the city proper she was proven right. Oghren and Sten had accepted her choice after she had pointed out that holding the gates would be no easy task. Leliana had wished her luck, even if she did seem a bit put out. Falon had been none too happy and kept barking as though reprimanding her for not taking him. She had realised early on that this Mabari was too smart so she told him that he must help protect the gates with Sten as he would need his help. Shale was disapointed that she wouldn't be able to help destroy the 'giant flying squishy thing' but had accepted saying that at least she wouldn't run out of other 'squishy things' to pulverise.

Speaking with Morrigan had been tricky. Lyna had accepted that she might not come back from this fight but Morrigan seemed convinced she would. The witch of the wilds mainly seemed upset that Lyna hadn't chosen her to go into the city. At one point she seemed about to say something then changed her mind. Lyna was even more surprised that whilst she was making sure her small group were ready, Morrigan and Alistair stepped just out of hearing range of her elven ears and had a very hushed conversation. What really made her jaw drop was that neither seemed about to harm the other. The Elf questioned the ex Templar later as they made their way into the city but all he would say was that Morrigan was concerned for Lyna.

Taking out the Generals was no easy feat as they seemed to enjoy having two or three Ogres with them. It was exhausting work but with the help of allies spread throughout the city, they managed to defeat them all. After a brief rest, having defeated the final General in the Alienage with the help of the city Elves that had been trapped in the city, they started heading towards Fort Drakon. Fighting their way theough the Palace district Lyna saw a shadow of something passing overhead. Looking up she saw the Archdemon circling the area. As she watched, a figure that she assumed to be Riordan jumped onto the dragon. A small flicker of hope arose within her as she turned back to her own battle. _Maybe this will all be over soon and Riordan will succeed. _She thought, only for her hopes to be crushed a short while later. A pained and angry roar sounded loud in her head and ears, diverting her attention overhead again. Thanks to her Elven eyes she could see Riordan slicing through the dragons wing but his sword didn't hold him in place. The Archdemon was flying and bucking wildly trying to dislodge the Grey Warden from it. For Lyna, it felt like time stood still as she watched the veteran Warden fall from the dragon towards the burning city below.

As she watched the Archdemon fly almost limpingly towards the top of Fort Drakon she felt her resolve harden. She knew what she must do. She must take the final blow. She would not let Alistair sacrifice himself as she knew, in her heart, he would be doing it to save her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Change of the Script.**

**Chapter 4.**

Alistair watched as Riordan fell from the Archdemon into the burning city below. Glancing towards Lyna he noticed the resolve forming on her beautiful face. His heart made his choice for him. Even though he had gone through the ritual he was not completely sure that it would work. He had pulled Morrigan aside at the City gates and she had finally admitted that she wasn't completely sure it would work herself. She wanted to go with them to make sure there was a greater chance of success but knew Lyna would start asking questions if she insisted. Alistair resolved to find a way to take the final blow himself.

Continuing to make their way through the city they were surprised at how many darkspawn they had to defeat.

"How many got into the city before we arrived" Zevran asked as he slit the throat of a Hurlock from behind then slipped back into the shadows.

"Who can say" Wynn answered as she cast a spell and froze three more Hurlocks in place. "They have been here for long enough to fortify positions. I'm glad we defeated their Generals or this would be much worse".

"Worse will be when we reach the op of the Fort." Lyna added somberly.

Alistair glanced at the group. They were all tired and needed a rest which they wouldn't be able to get. They still had a lot to do and a good way to go. "Why can't they just see that we're going to win and leave?" he said, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Then we could all go for a picnic. Maybe have some of those little Orlesian cakes"

The others looked at him slightly confused before Zevran spoke up. "Hmmm, perhaps. Though there is an Antivan wine which I must introduce to you." he said as he sliced a hurlocks knees from behind.

"There is a very nice cheese that we make at the Circle that goes very well with spiced wine. Perhaps I should check the stores when this is over. It keeps very well." Wynn said, smiling gently as she saw Alistair perk up.

"Cheese? Is it that blue one that you brought when we were at the Circle the first time?" Alistair asked, enjoying the idea that had initially just been something to cheer everyone up. Taking a swing at the now kneeling Hurlock he cleanly removed it's head.

"Yes Alistair," Wynn replied throwing a fireball at an approaching Genlock. "We also have one with herbs and spices which I believe you might like".

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Listening to her friends make plans for a picnic in the middle of battle, Lyna couldn't help but smile. This is how she wanted to remember them, laughing and joking despite the situation. She remembered the last time that she had been in Fort Drakon. She and Alistair had been captured and tortured after trying to free Anora. Just when they thought they'd have to try and free themselves Ogren and Zevran turned up in the most outrageous outfits, bickering over who had blown their cover. From what she could gather afterward, the warrior and rogue had posed as entertainers to gain access to the Fort.

Watching her friends now she could only hope that they didn't change.

"I suppose we should bring some ale for Oghren" Wynn said, twirling her staff and smacking a Hurlock that got too close with with a focused blast of ice.

"Why?" Zevran asked, dispatching the partially frozen Hurlock. "He always seems to have a personal supply. Also, I'm not sure if he would sober if he didn't drink. I am most confidant that his blood is fully ale by this point, no?" Giving a cheeky grin he slid once more into the shadows.

Slipping behind another Hurlock, Lyna quietly ran her blade over it's throat, ending it's tainted existence. "I could bring some of the wine from my clan." she said, feeling some of the light mood enter her. She had not told her friends of the final price of destroying the Archdemon and she realized that neither had Alistair. She did not want them to worry or worse, try to stop her. She wanted to remember them happy. "We have one made from the berries and grapes found deep in the Brecilian forest. It's rather sweet".

The conversation kept up until they reached the Fort. By this time they had planned something more like a banquet instead of a picnic. Alistair had already decided how he was going to slip away from his advisers so he could join them.

As they arrived at the Fort, Lyna came to the realization that they had not come across many Emissaries or Alphas for a while. They had mainly faced Genlocks, Hurlocks and a few Ogres. _Must be keeping some of the big hitters to protect the Archdemon._ she thought as they entered the Fort proper. To say it was a mess was an understatement. Furniture and ornaments had been moved to create crude barricades, Other ornaments and tapestries had been ruined and strewn around the halls and rooms. Dead bodies were left to rot where they had fallen and others had been dragged into side rooms and piled up. The darkspawn were only at critical areas such as the stair wells or main rooms which the small group would have to pass through. There were some areas of the Fort where they could walk through without any problems. Much of the trek through the Fort brought up memories which Lyna wished she could forget. Glancing at Alistair ahead of her she could tell that he was remembering too and, not for the first time, wished that she had insisted he'd stayed back when they had gone to save Anora.

They were two floors from the top of the Fort when they entered a room and stopped short. Shock and confusion filled the Elven Warden as she looked around. The room was filled with darkspawn corpses. There were corpses of Genlocks, Hurlocks, an Alpha and even an Ogre. It looked as though they had all just fallen down dead as there were no wounds made from blades. It could have been magic but she couldn't say for certain. What surprised and confused her more was the fact that, stood in the middle of the carnage, was Sandal, Bodhan's boy. The simple minded young Dwarf stood there with a large grin on his face as if he had been waiting for them.

"Enchantment?" he asked happily as they entered the room.

"Well, that explains why we saw no Darkspawn in the last few rooms." Zevran's surprised voice came from Lyna's right.

"It certainly does." Wynn concurred as she approached Sandal curiously. "Are you hurt?"

"Enchantment?" he asked again cheerily, keeping his eyes on Lyna.

Drawing out a long two handed blade from a makeshift sheath on Alistair's back she approached the strange Dwarf. They had found it as they battled through the Fort. Knowing they would need something more than their current weapons against the Archdemon, they had agreed that they would take it. It was well made and should hopefully do the job but a little enchantment might help. "Could you enchant this for me please?"

"Enchantment!" Sandal cried out happily, taking the massive sword.

As the Dwarf set about enchanting the sword the others took in the destruction the oblivious Dwarf had created.

Deciding it best not to ask how he had managed to kill so many darkspawn they waited for him to finish his work. They also decided to leave much of the stuff they had collected on the way as they didn't want to be weighed down in the final battle. After a short while, Sandal handed the finished blade to Lyna, who secured it on Alistair's back again. The Sheath was no more that a few straps of leather designed to release the blade quickly. She knew she wouldn't be able to carry it into battle as it was just too heavy for her to carry for a prolonged time and would hinder her fighting style. She would need to be quick to get it from the warrior when the time came. Once secured, they continued on their way after encouraging Sandal to stay safe.

The final two floors seemed almost deserted. It was obvious that the Archdemon was keeping the stronger forces close for the final battle. They ran into little resistance as they made their way to the roof. Zevran tried to lighten the heavy mood that was settling on the small group to little effect. Just before they arrived at the door that would lead them to their hardest battle yet, Lyna insisted that they make sure they were prepared.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Zevran checked his blades whilst watching their small group. Wynn was checking her pouches to make sure she had enough potions, herbs and bandages. The two Wardens were checking their weapons but the sly assassin was not as blind as the star crossed lovers seemed to be. He could see how they kept sneaking glances at each other, the worry clear on their faces. The assassin remembered back to when he had first met both Wardens. Even then it had been obvious how much the young human had cared for the wild Dalish Elf. The fumbling attempts to charm and woo her had certainly been entertaining for Zev to watch. Especially as she had seemed confused and unsure about the whole thing. It was as if she was trying to figure out what the human wanted. Zev wouldn't deny that he had felt a certain attraction to the rogue himself and had intended to pursue her. He realized fairly quickly that, although she was comfortable around him, she did not see him in a romantic way. It was more as a best friend or brother, which confused him greatly as he had never had that kind of friendship before. This did not stop him from harmlessly and shamelessly flirting with her though, much to the Human warriors frustration. He had even flirted with the ex Templar on occasion for fun.

When they had finally admitted their feelings for one another, Zev had been happy for them. But now... Secretly he wished that circumstances were different as the Wardens were good for each other. He knew that they loved each other and that each would give their own life for the other to live if necessary. He also knew that if the young soon to be King could have his way Lyna would be his Queen. But alas, he knew as well as they that it could not be. Both Elves and Humans would not see two people in love. Humans would see it as an insult and unholy if a Dalish Elf were made Queen. They would say the Elves were trying to polute the Royal line and had cast some unholy spell over the King.

Elves would see it as an insult too but would say that she had been forced into the marriage by the 'Shems' as a way to lay claim over all Elves and destroy their way of life. It could spark a war much more devastating and widespread than the Exhalted March.

The assassin could feel the tension surrounding them both and swore to himself that he would always be there for them. He was about to approach them when, surprised, he saw Alistair move towards Lyna.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Alistair didn't know what he wanted to say to Lyna but he didn't want to go into this battle without making sure she was alright. As he neared her she looked up from strapping a dagger securely to her boot. Smiling slightly he tried to convey with his presence what he couldn't with words. That he was there no matter what. For some time now words had not been necessary between them. They seemed to know what the other was thinking or feeling just by a small glance or movement. He saw that his message was received when she gave him a small smile in return. Both knew this wasn't going to be easy but also that it was what they had both worked so hard towards. Although Lyna had been at the forefront of it all she had insisted on him helping to make the decisions and had relied on his knowledge of the 'Human world' as she had put it.

"Ready?" she asked him softly.

Knowing that she wasn't just asking about his weapons he nodded carefully. "Ready." he responded, hoping that neither of them were going to their death. Gently he reached out and took her hand. Giving it a soft and reassuring squeeze he tried to convey all of his love it that one gesture. She returned the loving gesture then after a moment she turned to face the others.

"It's time to finish this." she said, sounding every bit like the commanding Grey Warden that she had become.

"The sooner this dragon it dead the better, I say." Zevran said, determination making his voice uncharacteristically hard.

With all resolved to destroy the Archdemon and end the Blight they made their way onto the roof and to the final battle.

The first thing the group saw as they passed through the door was the Archdemon, stood in the centre of the roof. The second was the horde of Darkspawn surrounding the dragon like some sick twisted honour guard. Everything seemed to stop for a fraction of a second before all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Change of the Script.**

**Chapter 5.**

The battle was as fierce as Lyna had expected it to be. A few seconds after bursting through the doors the darkspawn had fallen on them as though a dam had broken. She had started by using her bow and she and Wynn had managed to take down a good number of darkspawn before they had been close enough for Alistair and Zevran to charge into them. Zev seemed to disappear and reappear behind an opponent and then disappear again before the darkspawn had even hit the floor dead. Alistair, on the other hand, made himself a target to draw the attention from his companions. He used his sword and shield as though they were extensions of himself. But as fast as the darkspawn were falling, more were replacing them. It was as if there was no end to them. Just as Lyna dropped her bow and pulled out her twin daggers she heard the sound of a horn being blown behind her just as arrows started to fly past her head and bury themselves in the heads of multiple darkspawn. Turning slightly, she saw a group of around 20 or so Humans, Elves and Dwarves swarm onto the roof. Feeling her hopes of success raise slightly she quickly ran and leapt onto the back of a Hurlock that had been approaching Alistair from behind. With a war cry she burrowed her blades into it's exposed neck then bracing her feet on it's back as it fell she sprung off, pulling her blades with her. Flipping in mid air she directed her blades at the Hurlock approaching Wynn and threw one blade. It pierced the Hurlock through the back of it's right knee. As it fell Wynn set it ablaze as Lyna ran towards it, neatly bringing her remaining blade around and slitting it's throat. After reclaiming her blade from it's leg she glanced around the battlefield. _Those could come in handy._ She thought as she caught sight of the balistas that were along the parapet. They looked to be similar to the ones that had been assembled at Ostagar so she assumed that they could be turned. Taking note of the positions of the three balistas and the position of the Archdemon she quickly formed a plan.

"The Balistas!" she called out to the others as she made a beeline for the one closest to the dragon, knowing they would understand her plan. Fighting her way to it she noticed Alistair taking up a defensive stance close to it, ready to protect her. Once she arrived she used the crank to rotate the heavy contraption so that it pointed at her main target. It was already loaded and more large bolts were next to it. Making sure her aim was true she fired her first shot. Unfortunately this also announced their intentions to the horde. Many broke off from attacking the small army that had joined them and made their way towards them.

"Keep firing. We'll take care of them." Alistair said as she made to move away from the balista.

Turning back she reloaded and fired again and again until the Archdemon gave out an almighty roar that reverberated around the area as well as her head, and reared up, breathing fire directed towards her. Jumping out of the way, Lyna managed to avoid being burned to a cinder but the balista wasn't so lucky. The dragon moved to a new spot on the roof. _Unfortunately you're still in my line of fire._ She thought wryly. The Dalish Elf knew that if they defeated the Archdemon then the horde would be lost and leaderless. Though they would still be difficult to defeat they would not be organized and chaotic. Running to the next balista with her small group they repeated the same process. On the way to the third though, the Archdemon whipped it's tail and stomped hard on the ground. Unfortunately their new path took them closer to the Archdemon than they would have liked. They along with the darkspawn in their vicinity were knocked off their feet by the shock wave. Whilst they were clambering back to their feet it let out another large arching tongue of flame which had them scrambling to get out of the way. As she scrambled clear Lyna saw Alistair being knocked back by another swipe of it's powerful tail. He was thrown for a good few feet before slamming hard into a nearby Alpha and falling to the ground. Just as she was about to go to him she saw the Alpha fall and Zevran appear, helping the warrior to his feet. Breathing a sigh of relief she sent a prayer up to the Creators and turned to continue to the third and final balista. As she ran she spotted the sword that had been strapped to Alistair's back. It was lodged in a Genlocks back. How it had gotten there she didn't know but it was close to the Archdemon.

With another glance at her friends to make sure that they were alright she sprinted to the final balista. She could see that the dragon was badly injured. _But not badly enough. This had better work._ She thought as she loaded the bolt and cranked the balista round to face the dragon. She knew that if she tried to get close to it in it's current condition she would not succeed in defeating the Archdemon. Her only hope was to weaken it further and she hoped that this final balista would do the trick.

As she fired and reloaded the darkspawn renewed their attack on her small party. The mini army that had joined them were practically pinned on the opposite side of the Archdemon, fighting Alphas, Emissaries and Hurlocks. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to help her small group Lyna tried to speed up the process as she say two Emissaries prepare attacks directed at her. Just as she thought she would get hit a shimmering blue barrier surrounded her. The attacks hit the barrier, barely staggering Lyna as they dissolved. As the final bolt flew from the balista the Emissaries started casting again but didn't finish. The Archdemon reared far back on it's hind legs letting out a powerful and deafening roar. It landed so heavily that the Fort shook making everyone but Lyna, who had braced herself against the balista, stumble and fall to their knees.

Using this as her cue, Lyna sprinted fast past her three companions towards the Archdemon. She made sure her path would take her past the sword. As she got closer an Alpha managed to get to his feet in her path. Barely breaking her stride she slid across the blood strewn ground and dragged her blades across the front of it's ankles and the backs of it's knees. As it fell she used her momentum to roll to her feet and sash towards the sword. Dropping her daggers she grabbed the sword from the Genlock and ran straight at the injured dragon. She could hear voices calling out to her, Alistair's being the one she focussed on naturally. Although she fought the urge to turn around she knew she would see him fighting like crazy to catch up to her. She had to make it and keep the distance between them. A new sense of urgency entered her tired muscles as she forced them to speed up and carry her towards her destiny.

Upon reaching the Archdemon it was as if the final scene had been scripted and rehearsed. As it raised it's head up, neck outstretched, Lyna slid under, dragging the sword through the soft exposed tissue and muscles. Blood poured like heavy rain from the slit she created. The dragon let out an agonizing sound that would have been a roar if not so mortally wounded then it's head fell heavily onto the ground as it could no longer support it. Turning the blade so that it pointed down she walked to it's head and raised the blade high, ready to pierce through it's eye into it's brain. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Alistair fighting his way towards her with Wynn and Zev beside him.

_I'm sorry. _She thought as a tear finally fell from her eye and made it's way down her cheek. _Please live for me. Ar lath ma, Vhenan._ With this final thought she drove the sword through the Archdemon and her whole world exploded with pain for the briefest moment then went white.

O-o-o-o-o-o

_NOOOOO!_ Alistair's mind screamed as his voice shouted "LYNA!" She wasn't listening. As soon as everyone had stumbled she was off like a released arrow. He watched as she sprinted towards the Archdemon as though the darkspawn were snapping at her heels. Quickly he got to his feet and started towards her. Dimly he was aware of Wynn and Zevran joining him as he fought darkspawn that appeared before him. His main focus was to try to reach the Dalish Elf who was so far from him. In horror he watched as an Alpha rose to it's feet between her and the towering dragon. His heart almost stopped as he say the way she incapacitated it and continued on at a faster rate, grabbing the sword that he had dropped earlier in the battle. At one point his sword and shield had been ripped from him and he'd been forced to use the two handed blade until he could reclaim his weapons.

As he plunged his sword into a Hurlocks chest he realized he was still calling out to her but couldn't make himself stop. _I should have thought. Of course she'd do this. She always has a plan. I should have been able to stop her._ He berated himself as he ran. No matter how fast he moved more darkspawn kept getting in his way and slowed him down. As he saw her slide under it's neck, destroying tissue and muscle he knew he was too late. It wasn't until he saw her raise the sword for one final attack he let out one final shout, full of fear and anguish. "LYNA!"

As her blade descended, he felt his heart stop and suddenly a pillar of white light rose from the the beast and engulfed both it and Lyna. No sooner had the light appeared when a wave of explosive energy blasted outwards, knocking everyone off their feet.

Though dazed, Alistair climbed to his feet, muscles protesting at the abuse, and looked around him. Zevran was on his feet and helping a very unsteady Wynn to hers. Both looked dazed and had a few cuts and already forming bruises but otherwise seemed alright. The darkspawn remaining on the roof were scattering towards whatever exit the could find, ignoring the defenders they had been intent on destroying only moments before. The defenders, for their part, were picking off any darkspawn they could.

Turning, Alistair moved his gaze towards the now dead Archdemon. Slowly he stumbled forward, afraid of what he might see. As he moved closer he took in the sight of the enormous dragon and was a little in awe. For just over a year they had been building up to this moment. They had amassed an army of the different races, managed to get them to work together, defeated a tyrant and now, destroyed a corrupted Tevinter old God. And at the forefront of it all had been a wild Dalish Elf who hadn't wanted anything to do with the 'Shemlen' war. He couldn't believe that this moment had come. He was also afraid that it had because he couldn't see the frustratingly determined Dalish Elf that had laid claim to his heart in a way he knew no one would be able to ever again. Feeling his panic start to rise, he moved his gaze frantically around the beast until he saw a lightly tanned bare leg poking out from under a dead, crushed Genlock. Alistair's feet were moving before he registered what he was doing. In a flash he was by her side hauling the Genlock corpse from her and tossing it aside like a rag doll. Once in full view he took in her appearance. She had cuts and bruises littering her exposed skin, her honey brown hair was matted with with blood as was a good portion of her skin and armor. The skirt of her leather armor had been ripped at some point and one of her leather guards were missing. Her skin was pale which made her Vallaslin stand out more prominantly. She had once told him that the design was to honour Andruil, the Elven God of the hunt.

Though he took all these details in with his glance there was one thing that he noticed that overruled it all. Lyna didn't appear to be breathing. He was kneeling next to her in an instant, cradling her to his chest. _No, no, no. she can't be dead, she can't be. _The denial ran through his head like a mantra as he tried to deny what seemed to be real. Glancing around desperately at his companions for help he saw that they were beginning to mourn their friend. Wynn appeared to be holding back tears whilst Zevran looked as though his heart had been ripped out, clutching something hanging around his neck with a white knuckled fist.

Turning his attention back to Lyna he kept searching for some sign of life. _She has to be alright, she has to. But she's so pale already. _He could feel the grief build within his chest. _That stupid ritual was supposed to work. Why didn't it work? It was supposed to save her. I should have been faster, I should have saved her._ He could feel the tears of regret and self blame form behind his eyes as he hung his head and rested hers on his lap.

As he looked at her he thought he saw her chest moving. Dismissing it as wishful thinking he stroked a strand of hair from her face and then rested his hand on her chest. _I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough. _He thought as he looked at her closed eyes. _She almost looks as though..._His thoughts stopped short as he felt a slight movement under his hand. Carefully he moved so he could put his ear to her chest. As he did he could see both Zevran and Wynn watch him, their sorrow filled gazes changing to confused then hopeful. Holding his breath he listened carefully. Faintly he could hear the beat of her heart and feel her chest move as she took shallow, sluggish breaths.

A small cry of anguished joy escaped him in that moment as he turned to their friends, shocked joy filling his eyes.

"She's alive!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A Change of the Script.**

**Chapter 6.**

As the days passed Lyna slowly recovered. Her strength gained but she still remained unconscious. Wynn had gained permission from the Circle to remain in Denerim and care for the Warden. Even if the Circle had not agreed Alistair, who had now been crowned King, would have made sure she stayed. He was not willing to let any of their remaining group leave until Lyna woke and was healthy enough to move. Morrigan had disappeared shortly after the final battle. A few times Alistair had thought he'd seen someone steal out of the room Lyna was resting in but when he had gone to investigate no one had been there. The rest of their rag tag group had no intention of leaving either. Alistair had been putting many decisions off but as the days dragged into weeks he could delay no longer. The city was being rebuilt and he wanted to make sure things were done right. The Banns were clamoring for his attention as well and there was still the problem of Anora to be decided. Word had also arrived that Lyna's clan would be arriving near the capital soon. Alistair had sent word to them as soon as the battle had ended, asking them to come to Denerim. He was determined he would be there to meet them as they arrived, he owed Lyna no less.

Celebrations were still being held in the city even as damage was being repaired. For the first two weeks people had mourned for those that had been lost. As the city grieved their resolve hardened and they vowed the lives lost would not be in vain. The rebuild was going well, though there was still much to do. All the people needed now was one more thing. The Hero of Ferelden to wake up

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The murmur of indistinct voices came to her ears. They were muffled but vaguely familiar. Focusing on the voices didn't do anything but make her head hurt. _Well, matches the rest of me._ She thought as she registered the aches and stiffness throughout the rest of her body. It felt as though she hadn't moved for days or even taken on a horde of darkspawn Ogres on her own. Her arms and legs felt stiff and heavy, as though they weighed a thousand tons. As she took stock of her aches and pains the voices kept speaking. She could tell that they weren't speaking to her but they were getting louder which made her head hurt more. _Fenedhis. Will you be quiet._ She thought gently, even thinking seemed to make the pain worse. To her surprise the voices went quiet. There was a pregnant pause then one of the voices murmured something near her. She felt someone gently lift her right hand and hold it. The hand was rough and calloused, strong and gentle. It felt familiar and comforting. Another more gentle and feminine hand was then placed against her forehead. More murmuring came from the voices, sounding cautiously hopeful but still no clearer than before. It was as though there was something covering her ears and dulling all sound. The voices were so familiar but she couldn't distinguish them. As she tried to concentrate on them her head hurt more. As the pain became stronger and more unbearable a new noise caught her attention. It was a pained sound and after a moment she realized that it was her. The other voices seemed to be getting concerned as she focused on them more.

"...seems to be...pain..."

"How...she be...wrong with..."

The pain was becoming unbearable but she needed to know what was going on. Face scrunched up from concentration and pain she tried to quieten the sounds she was making and focus on the voices.

"...need to...rest...alright..."

Suddenly she felt a warmth flow through her from the hand placed on her forehead, taking the pain away and soothing her aching muscles. She could feel sleep beckoning to her but fought it. She needed to know what was going on. She wanted to understand what had happened to her but before she could form a thought she felt her already tired body give in and soon she succumbed to sleep.

When she next awoke she realized she didn't hurt as much as before. Listening carefully she realized that she was alone. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around the room. There was a soft glow from the fire in the hearth. It looked as though it had been unattended for some time as the flames were low. The soft light helped her eyes adjust.

_What happened? Where am I?_ Turning her head slightly she took in the rest of the room. She was lying in a large soft bed with rich fabric blankets covering her. There was a chest of drawers and a wardrobe, both high quality as well as a comfortable looking lounge chair and another small padded chair in front of the fire. The matching chair had been moved next to the bed.

Carefully, mindful of the many aches that still ran through her body, she sat up and lowered her legs out of the bed. She felt the soft rug under her bare feet gently curled her toes through it. Looking down at herself she realized that someone had dressed her in a silky, deep green nightgown which came to mid calf. It had obviously been made for a Human but had been altered slightly to fit her. There were bruises and cuts that seemed to be well on their way to healing, covering her arms and legs. By the aches she could feel on her torso she knew she would find similar injuries there. She could also see what looked to be healing burn marks racing up and down her arms.

Images flashed through her mind of fighting darkspawn, a large dragon breathing fire, her friends shouting, more darkspawn, Alistair shouting her name, the dragon glaring at her, lots of blood, a blinding light, agonizing pain ripping through her, her own certainty of death, sadness of leaving Alistair but joy and happiness at him surviving.

_Wait, _she thought, face scrunching up in confusion._ Not a dragon...The ARCHDEMON! The battle on Fort Drakon! Am I dead? If this is the beyond it hurts more than it should. The Creators surely wouldn't make it seem like a Shemlen castle...Would they?_

Standing slowly she felt pain lance through muscles that hadn't been used for a while, forced to support her weight. _Ok. Not dead. So where am I?_ Still moving slowly Lyna padded her way over to the door. Reaching out she grasped the handle and carefully opened it a little, listening for any sound. Hearing nothing she glanced back into the room. Through the small window she took note of the starlight shining through. _Well that explains why it's so quiet, everyone is probably asleep._ Knowing she wouldn't find the answers she was looking for and that this was probably the best time to look around, she stepped out of the room and closed the door quietly. With every step she took she felt the aches slowly disappear and felt her movements become more natural, even if they were still a little sluggish. As she moved through the building she still could not recognize it. The decoration was clearly Ferelden so that narrowed things down. _With this kind of luxury, and obvious Human make...I must be in Denerim Palace! But why? Where is everyone. _A vague memory of voices speaking around her helped her relax a little. Though she didn't recognize them at the time she realized now that it had been Alistair and Wynn. _At least they're alright. But where are they now? What about the others? _

She had been walking through the halls for a short while when she heard the clank of armor approaching. Without conscious thought she let herself blend into the shadows so as not to be seen. With it being so late few torches were lit in the halls. Waiting silently she watched as two guards in full Armor marched past, obviously on night patrol. Deciding to remain hidden until she had answers to her questions she proceeded through the castle unseen by staff and guards alike. Soon she could hear voices coming from a room ahead. Quietly she moved towards the room and the now familiar voices coming from within. She could hear the soft tomes of Wynn and Leliana and the loud deep tone of Oghren. The musical tone of Zevran filtered through the door followed once again by what sounded like a soft admonishment from Wynn. Though they had obviously been trying to keep their voices quiet Lyna could hear what they had been saying. Realization flooded through her as she acknowledged that it was herself they were discussing. Worry was clear in all of their voices as they asked Wynn question after question about her condition. From what she could make out she had been unconscious for around five weeks and with the amount of injuries Wynn was currently listing off, they were surprised that she was even alive.

Peeking through the slightly open door she saw that everyone's attention was elsewhere. Silently she looked at all of her friends, her clan. Everyone was there. Leliana, Wynn, Oghren, tankard in hand, and Sten all sat at one end of the long dining table, facing towards the fire. Shale was stood against the wall with Falon lying at her feet. Zevran was leaning against the wall near to the fire, twirling one of his daggers. Lyna's sharp eyes spotting the gift she had left him hanging around his neck partially hidden under his clothes. A warm feeling ran through her as she noticed this. Though it warmed her heart to see her friends unharmed her attention was drawn to the figure standing in front of the fire, both arms holding the mantle. His back was to her but Lyna could see the tension tightening his muscles. The group had fallen into silence, each lost in their own thoughts when a door at the other end of the room opened abruptly. A young Elven maid ran into the room then stopped and curtsied to Alistair.

"Sire, I'm sorry to interrupt you." she said keeping her eyes lowered to the floor. "I went to check on the Hero as requested, however she is not in her room. I'm sorry Sire. I searched but could not find her." The maid was very flushed and out of breath which made it obvious that she had been searching through the palace.

_The Hero? _Lyna thought._ What Hero?_ Her attention was instantly snapped back to Alistair as he turned sharply to the maid, a worried expression flooding his face. All her friends were instantly alert and on their feet. The poor maid suddenly found herself the center of attention as the group of seasoned warriors turned to her._ Whoever it is they must be important enough to have everyone concerned._ Her confusion grew as her friends started firing questions at the poor maid who looked as though she'd rather be anywhere but there.

"What do you mean gone? Lyna was still asleep just before I came here. I haven't been gone that long." Alistair's voice quietened the others, concern and fear making his voice sound harsher that intended. "We have to look for her."

Lyna felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. _Me? The Hero is ME? But..._ Suddenly a thought struck her._ I must have woken just after Alistair left the room. I've been following the traces of his taint without realizing it! But why hasn't he noticed my presence?_ So lost in her thoughts, Lyna hadn't noticed that her friends had started organizing a search party. Shaking herself from her confused thoughts she decided to let them know she was there. Slipping into the room she opened her mouth tho announce her presence.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Alistair entered the small dining room which was kept for private functions to find his friends gathered discussing Lyna's condition.

"I still do not understand how she survived." Zevran said, his smooth Antivan voice filled with confusion. "That blast was devastating."

"I have no idea. I have never encountered this before. Her body is healing well but I cannot say when she will awaken or how this will affect her. I was surprised that she had started to come around yesterday." Wynn said, concern for the Elven rogue evident in her voice and posture. The mage had worked tirelessly over the last few weeks to heal Lyna but it wasn't just the rogues physical health that had them all concerned. They had realized that the young Elf had gone into the final battle expecting to not survive. How would she react to having not only survived but also being declared a Hero of Ferelden.

Alistair moved over to the fire and placed his hands on the mantle. Staring into the flames he thought about all that had occurred. He wasn't sure if any of the others knew about the final sacrifice a Grey Warden was to make. If they did, they hadn't said anything. The ritual was also a topic which he would tell no one as he didn't believe they would understand. Perhaps he should feel guilty about that but he found that he couldn't as Lyna was alive. When he had found her after the battle he thought his heart was being ripped out. She had been so still and pale that he was certain she was dead. Finding that she was alive was a gift from the Maker, or her Gods. He didn't care who he had to pray to and thank for keeping her alive. All he wanted now was for her to wake up. The first week had been touch and go as she had a high fever and her injuries were quite sever. As the days passed and the fever broke his hopes rose, wanting nothing more than to see her open her forest green eyes.

So lost in his thoughts and worry over Lyna he didn't register the familiar tingling sensation that occurred whenever another Warden was near. _Please wake up soon, my love. You are missed greatly._ He thought sadly.

He was harshly shaken from his thoughts as a door slammed open and a young Elven girl came running in looking panicked.

"Sire, I'm sorry to interrupt." she started, curtsying and keeping her eyes riveted to the ground. He couldn't get used to people speaking so respectfully and formally to him, to the point of fearing his reaction if they looked up. He recognized her as the maid he had asked to periodically check Lyna in case she woke up whilst they weren't with her. She was very efficient and even insisted on checking whilst her friends were in the room. "I went to check on the Hero as requested, however she is not in her room. I'm sorry Sire. I searched but could not find her."

"What do you mean gone? Lyna was still asleep just before I came here. I haven't been gone that long." he found himself saying, voice harsher than intended. His concern and fear for Lyna taking over. At the sound of his voice everyone in the room quietened down. He had been sat with her for hours and she had shown no signs of waking. "We have to search for her." he added, determined. The others in the room turned to him as though waiting instructions. Since becoming King he had had to stop pretending to be a fool and start taking charge. Decisions needed to be made and he was the one that needed to make them. At this moment they had to find Lyna and the others were waiting for him to tell them what to do. "Zev and Oghren start with the sleeping quarters, Leliana, Wynn, check near the kitchens, Sten..." Before he could continue giving orders a soft, croaky voice interrupted him.

"You won't need to search far".

Turning as one they all faced the source of the voice. The tension that had filled the room only moments before disappeared as they all took in the obviously exhausted and weak, but very much alive and awake figure leaning almost casually against the door on the opposite side of the room. After a moment of stunned silence everyone started at once. Leliana and Wynn were moving to help Lyna to a seat, Zevran and Oghren had moved closer as if protecting her, Falon moved to sit at her feet, resting his head on her lap, Sten pouring a goblet of water from the jug on the table and placing it in front of her. Even Shale had repositioned herself closer to the Warden.

Alistair had moved closer but still kept some distance. He wanted to make sure she was alright but didn't want to get in Wynn's way as she checked Lyna to make certain everything was alright. He could see that she was uncomfortable with everyone fussing over her but was too exhausted to stop them. He couldn't blame their friends though, he himself having spent the last few nights at her bed side.

"How do you feel?" Wynn asked, taking in the Wardens appearance.

"Tired and a little sore. I'll be fine." Lyna said, taking a few small sips of water and trying to wave off everyone's concern. "What happened?"

Sharing a concerned look with the group, Alistair knelt in front of her. "What do you remember?" he asked carefully.

"I remember...battling the Archdemon, making the killing strike and then...pain...then...waking up in the room a short while ago." Alistair saw her shiver slightly at the memory. It was definitely a memory he wished he could forget.

"You have been unconscious for the past 27 days Warden." Sten said stoically. "We were unsure whether you would awaken, however, you are strong. We should not have been so concerned."

"I agree. I did inform these squishy ones that you would not allow a winged beast defeat you and I am pleased to see that I was correct." Shale's gravelly voice rumbled, sounding somewhat smug.

Seeing the questions in Lyna's eyes, Alistair carefully took hold of her hand. "It's over." he said gently, pride showing through. "The Archdemon is dead and the Blight is over. The darkspawn are retreating back to the deep roads. There are reports of stragglers but they are being dealt with. Towns and villages are slowly being rebuilt. You did it Lyna." Just as he saw Lyna about to ask another question the door, once again slammed open and a rather haggard looking Human boy came running in, sliding to a halt and bowing to Alistair.

"My Lord, Bann Teagan is awaiting an audience with you." he said, visibly trying to remain calm. The boy was very nervous as he head been assigned as the Kings personal Paige.

_Great,_ Alistair thought wryly. _That's all I need._ "Of course. I'll be with him in a moment. Please make sure there are refreshments for him." he said, inclining his head to the boy.

"Yes Sire." With another bow the bow turned ready to leave when he froze, eyes wide with awe as he caught sight of Lyna. Alistair felt Lyna squirm at the attention of his Paige and couldn't help the small grin that formed on his face. He watched as the boy bowed even lover then bolted from the room, knowing that soon the whole palace would be aware that their Hero was awake.

"Perhaps you should retire to your room." Wynn suggested. "You are still recovering and I am sure that the walk through the palace and all this attention has already tired you out." she added before the Elf could object.

Alistair was about to offer to escort her when a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I shall escort our dear Warden to her room." Zevran purred next to his ear. "Only because our young King here must attend to his Kingly duties, no? We cannot keep Bann Teagan waiting again now, can we." he added with a light chuckle.

"Good point." Alistair conceded with a grumble. He remembered what happened the five days prior. Teagan was overseeing the rebuilding of the city and had come to talk to Alistair about the changes to the Alienage. Alistair had been sent for but after around an hour of waiting the Bann had lost his patience and stormed through the palace only to find the new King pacing back and forth outside Lyna's room. Wynn and Leliana had kicked him out and banned him from re-entering until he had washed, changed, rested and seen the Bann. Not necessarily in that order. "I should probably umm..." he mumbled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and inclining his head towards the door as he stood, ignoring the questioning look from Lyna and the amused grin from Wynn. Zevran gallantly approached Lyna and gently took her right arm in his left.

"Of course, I shall make sure that our Hero is safely returned to her room." Zevran said, a teasing not in his voice.

"Ah, but will she be safe from you?" Leliana teased lightly.

"Oh, you offend me." the assassin said, mock hurt thick in his voice, right hand clutching his chest dramatically. "I am nothing if not a gentleman first."

Lyna's musical laughter followed Alistair out of the room as a pang of longing and jealousy shot through him. He made his way towards Teagan wishing things could be different.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Teagan sent Alistair's new Paige to find him as soon as he entered the palace then made his way to the Kings study. The room was warm with the sun shining through the large windows behind the desk as well as the fire that had been on in the hearth. It had been a little while since it had been tended but there was still some logs next to it. After putting two logs on the Bann settled himself into a cozy armchair in front of it. He was tired and just wanted a rest and decent meal. After a short while a maid entered the room and left a tray of food and wine on a table next to the chair. Leaning across Teagan accepted the goblet that the maid handed him then let her go back to her chores. Standing up, he walked over to the desk where maps were lying open and books lay piled along one side.

"Uncle Teagan." Alistair greeted him as he entered the room. How is everything going with the rebuild?"

"Things are progressing rather well, though the chantry are of course objecting to the building of the school house in the Alienage. The Revered Mother did eventually listen to reason" Teagan said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache forming just thinking about the rather loud and frustrating rant.

"Is that a polite way of saying that she shouted until you told her to shut up and reminded her that the Hero of Ferelden is an Elf and friend to the new King?" Alistair laughed, collecting a goblet of wine for himself.

Grinning slightly in confirmation he took a sip of his wine. In truth he thought that the planned rebuild of the Alienage was a good idea but had advised caution. The plans would give the Elves more freedom without upsetting the chantry but they still had to be careful. Teagan didn't want to see his nephew's reign cut short because of people's prejudices. "Has there been any change?" he asked gently, not really expecting any. He was concerned for the young Elven woman that he had grown to respect greatly. He could see why Alistair had fallen for her and had to admit, if he had met her first he might have been just as smitten.

"She woke up!" the younger man said, a smile forming on his face.

Teagan found an answering smile form on his own face as Alistair told him of what had just transpired. He could see how much joy the new development had brought him and see the love shining in his eyes when he spoke of her. Not for the first time did the Bann wish things could be different for the two young lovers.

As the night progressed Teagan decided to retire to his room. It was already well after sunset when he had arrived and he was now beyond tired. He and Alistair had sat talking for many hours and as he lay on his bed he could see the star filled sky begin to lighten with the first calling of day. _At least everyone can rest easy knowing the young lady is well._ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
